


Forgive and Forget

by XFangHeartX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Before timeskip, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Skypiea, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper accidentally ruin Nami’s tangerine trees, and when they try to make amends, they seem to make her even angrier. Pre-time-skip, pre-Jaya arc. No pairing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One Piece © Oda

Another usual day on the _Going Merry_ , about a few days after the adventure in Alabasta and after Nico Robin joined up.  
  
  "C'mon! Lift me higher!"  
  
  "We're trying! Luffy, hold still, down there!"  
  
  "Why is Chopper on top, anyway?! I'm the captain!"  
  
  Monkey D. Luffy, Usopp, and Tony-Tony Chopper are up to their usual antics, again. They had formed a human ladder (or, in this case, a human-and-reindeer ladder) to try and reach up to Nami's tangerine grove in an attempt to steal the sweet, juicy fruits for themselves. Usopp had convinced the other two that as long as Nami (or Sanji) didn't see them taking them without permission, then they didn't have to pay the fine.  
  
  However, taking the tangerines proved to be easier said than done. Even while he sat upon Usopp's shoulders with Luffy holding him up at the bottom, Chopper found that he was still a bit too short to reach for the tangerines, and he knew that if he shifted into Heavy Point, he would become too heavy for the sniper to hold up.  
  
  "C'mon, Chopper!" Usopp said. "Nami could be back, any minute now!"  
  
  "I'm trying!" Chopper said. "You guys aren't being very steady!"  
  
  "I still don't see why Chopper has to be on top!" Luffy said. "C'mon! I'm the captain, here! I should be on top!"  
  
  "Luffy, does it really matter, right now?" asked Usopp.  
  
  "Yes, it does!" Luffy shouted. "Let me on top!"  
  
  "No!" Usopp answered. "And be quiet! You'll give us away!"  
  
  "G-guys, stop! Hold still!" Chopper cried.  
  
  Before they knew it, the Childish Trio toppled over in a heap. Chopper tried to keep balance by grabbing onto the top of one of the tangerine trees, but instead, **KRAK!!** He ended up breaking it off, instead!  
  
  "Ow~!" Usopp seethed. "Dammit, Luffy!"  
  
  "Sorry," Luffy apologized.  
  
  "EEK!!"  
  
  Luffy and Usopp looked the sound of Chopper's shriek, and saw, to their horror, that he was holding the broken treetop in his hooves.  
  
  "AAAH!!" Luffy yelped as he swiped the piece of tree out of the doctor's grasp. "CHOPPER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
  
  "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!!" Chopper cried.  
  
  "Oh, man, when Nami sees this, we are DEAD!" Luffy exclaimed. "D-E-D, DEAD!!"  
  
  "Luffy, there's an 'A' in 'dead'," Usopp corrected. "And we shouldn't really make such a big deal out of this!"  
  
  "ARE YOU INSANE, MAN?!" Luffy shouted. "OF COURSE WE SHOULD!! Nami and her tangerine trees are like me and my hat! They're her greatest treasure, AND WE BROKE ONE OF THEM!! WE'RE DOOMED!!"  
  
  "DOOMED?!" Chopper repeated.  
  
  "Relax!" Usopp said. "Listen! It's not that bad! Maybe Nami didn't notice!"  
  
  "Oh. She noticed."  
  
  Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper whipped around and saw Nami, standing behind them with a very peeved look on her face, gently batting the palm of her hand with her Clima-Tact.  
  
  "Nami!" Usopp cried, but then put on a sheepish smile. "W-what a surprise! We were just talking about you!" He made a nervous chuckle.  
  
  "Do you boys mind explaining to me why the top of one of my tangerine trees is broken before I beat you all to a bloody pulp?" Nami asked.  
  
  "Well, uh…you see, Nami," Usopp said, trying to think up a good lie, but with Nami staring right at him with her angry visage, he was getting too scared to do so, and knowing that Luffy and Chopper are about to panic, too, well…it didn't help much.  
  
  "You guys broke it, didn't you?" Nami asked.  
  
  "IT WAS CHOPPER'S FAULT!!" Luffy shouted.  
  
  "NO, IT WASN'T!!" Chopper screamed. "I mean, I did break it, but I didn't mean to! Besides, Luffy wouldn't hold still!"  
  
  "Usopp wouldn't let me be on top!" Luffy argued.  
  
  "Why are you dragging me into this?!" Usopp questioned.  
  
  "ENOUGH!!" Nami shouted.  
  
  The boys yelped and jumped back from the navigator, who began to stomp, threateningly towards them, causing them to back away.  
  
  "You three…are in DEEP CRAP!" she yelled.  
  
  "B-but, Nami-" Luffy started.  
  
  "NO BUTS!!" snapped Nami. "To pay for all the DAMAGE you three caused, I'm fining all three of you 300,000 BERRIES, EACH! And unless you pay it, I AM NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU, **AGAIN!!** "  
  
  The boys gasped before Nami stalked off to the girls' room.  
  
  "Hey, Usopp?" Luffy asked. "This wasn't really a good idea."  
  
  "I know," said Usopp.  
  
  "So…what do we do?" Chopper asked.  
  
  "Well, I'll tell you this," Usopp said. "There is NO WAY we can come up with the money to pay Nami!"  
  
  "We better apologize," said Luffy.  
  
  Chopper and Usopp looked at Luffy.  
  
  "We hurt Nami's treasure," the captain continued. "For that, she deserves to be mad at us."  
  
  "Why you gotta put it like that?" Usopp asked.  
  
  "How are we gonna apologize to Nami?" asked Chopper. "You heard what she said. She's not gonna speak to us, now unless we pay her that fine."  
  
  "Maybe we won't have to!" Usopp piped up. "Gentlemen! I have an idea!"  
  
  Luffy and Chopper beamed at that.  
  
XXX  
  
  Nami was working on another one of her maps with Robin sitting in the lounge chair behind her, reading a book, as usual.  
  
  "Robin?" Nami asked. "Don't you ever do anything else besides read books?"  
  
  "Why, whatever do you mean, Miss Navigator?" asked Robin.  
  
  Nami was about to open her mouth to speak, but then, she heard the sound of the door opening. Turning around, the navigator sees Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, the first of the trio with his hands behind his back.  
  
  "Oh, it's you three morons," said Nami, unenthusiastically. "Well, what do you want? Are you here to pay the fine? If not, get out! I told you, I'm not speaking to you until you do!"  
  
  "Actually, Nami," Usopp said. "We wanted to bring you something."  
  
  "Oh, really?" Nami asked. "Such as?"  
  
  Usopp turned to Luffy with a grin.  
  
  "Luffy? If you would?" he asked.  
  
  Luffy pulled out a sheet of paper from his back.  
  
  "Here, Nami!" he said. "We made it for you!"  
  
  Nami looked at the paper and she gasped before she grabbed it out of Luffy's hands.  
  
  "This is my MAP PAPER, YOU JERKS!" Nami shouted. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!"  
  
  "Luffy, you said that was YOUR paper!" Chopper complained.  
  
  "I found it lying around Nami's desk!" Luffy argued.  
  
  "If it was on her desk, WHO DO YOU THINK IT BELONGED TO?!" Usopp shouted.  
  
  "QUIET!!" Nami shouted before she began to crumple up the paper. "Now that you guys did your little doodles on this, I can't use it now! It's a waste, and you know I hate wasting my paper!"  
  
   **TOSS!!** She threw it into the trash can beside her desk.  
  
  "But, Nami-" Luffy began.  
  
  "GET OUT!!" Nami snapped at them. "ALL THREE OF YOU, GET OUT!! Also, YOU NOW OWE ME 100% INTEREST!!"  
  
  "But-"  
  
  " **OUT!!** "  
  
  Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper yelped before they turned and ran out the door, which slammed behind them.  
  
  "…we were only trying to say 'sorry'," said Luffy.  
  
  "Well, that didn't work," Usopp said.  
  
  "Now I feel really bad," Chopper chimed in.  
  
  "Well, now what do we do?" asked Luffy.  
  
  "I dunno," Usopp said. "That was the only idea I had."  
  
XXX  
  
  Nami sat back in her chair, her hands over her face in anger and frustration.  
  
  "What did I ever do to deserve a trio of complete imbeciles?!" she questioned to no one in particular. "They ruin EVERYTHING they touch! First my tangerines, now my map paper! UGH!!"  
  
  "My, my…"  
  
  Nami looked back and saw that Robin had momentarily put down her book and is now looking at the unrolled piece of paper that Nami had thrown away.  
  
  "Those three boys really do care about you, don't they?" Robin asked.  
  
  "What are you talking about?" questioned Nami.  
  
  Robin, using her Flower-Flower Fruit powers, gave the paper to Nami, who snatched out of her hands. However, when she looked at the paper again, she soon started to regret kicking the boys out.  
  
  There was a drawing on the paper of Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, all embracing a smiling Nami. The art was obviously done by Usopp, but the words above it were obviously Luffy's handwriting, considering how sloppy it looked. There were also what appeared to be pink hoofprints on it, obviously done by Chopper.  
  
  The writing, although somewhat illegible, said "WEERE SARI NAMI", which was clearly Luffy's way of spelling "We're sorry, Nami".  
  
  Nami sighs and lowers the paper in her hand.  
  
  "Great," she said, sarcastically.  
  
XXX  
  
  As Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper made their way to their room below deck, Nami suddenly came outside.  
  
  "Boys!" she called them, causing them to cringe.  
  
  "Oh, no," Usopp whispered. "PLEASE don't tell me she's gonna yell at us, again!"  
  
  "Yeah, Nami?" Luffy asked as the trio turned to face the navigator.  
  
  Nami approached the boys, and then, unexpectedly…she opened her arms.  
  
  "I can't stay mad at you guys," she said.  
  
  Surprised, at first, the Childish Trio beamed at Nami, and then ran to her, embracing her in a group hug.  
  
  "I love you guys," she said.  
  
  "We love you, too, Nami!" said the boys.  
  
  "And we'll never hurt your treasure, again," Luffy said. "We promise."  
  
  Nami smiled at them.  
  
  "And I'm sorry I kept snapping at you guys," she said.  
  
  "We forgive you, Nami," said Chopper.  
  
  "So…do this mean we don't have to pay that fine, anymore?" Usopp asked, hopefully.  
  
  "Not a chance," Nami answered.  
  
  "WHAT?!" Usopp shouted. "OH, COME ON!! WE SAID 'SORRY'!! THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN COME UP WITH THE MONEY!!"  
  
  Luffy is just laughing his head off.  
  
 **THE END…**


End file.
